Hypnosis and Shenanigans in Rivendell
by Thranduil-is-a-bitchking
Summary: When the twins and Legolas learn about hypnotism, they think that it would be funny if they hypnotised Lord Elrond and Thranduil to temporarily fall in love. They all settle down to watch the results of this little prank. Little do they know that Thranduil and Elrond are lovers and the the two elven lords plan to put on a good show to teach the trio a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at this pairing and fandom... Any reviews are welcome! Plus, I'd like to know what you guys think before I post the next chapter!

If you saw the chapter in weird symbols and stuff before hand, I'm really sorry and I have no idea what happened there... The three chapters are on my AO3 account, the story has the same title, so if you want to read more, you can go there!

Anyway, enjoy! :)

BREAKLINE

It was a pleasant, yet cold day in Rivendell. Snow drifted down from the sky and streams of golden sunlight flitted through the frosted window where Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were pouring over a book. This book in particular contained information about hypnotism. The trio had stumbled upon said novel after declaring that it was a bit too cold to go outside in the arctic that was late December, and so they were bored. After being told to do something productive by the Lord of Imaldris, they scampered off to the library to find something interesting to do.

"Look! This is what we have to do!" Elladan shouted before being furiously sushed by his brother, worried that someone would hear. Pointing at a detailed paragraph, Legolas began to read aloud, albite quietly.

"Hypnosis is a normal state that can be introduced to unsuspecting people without them feeling out of the ordinary. Make the subject comfortable and implore them to relax. You should speak in a well-paced and strategic manner. Once your subject is within a deep trace condition you can now start giving suggestions and affirmations. You can perform this process for up to three minutes. After giving your subject your affirmations you can gradually bring them back to a full level of consciousness."

"Well that doesn't sound to hard" Erlohir said shrugging.

"No, but we'll have to practice though." Legolas stated, closing the book with a thud.

"Who shall we practice on first?" Elladan asked mischievously.

And from there on, a string of unusual behaviour occurred. Lord Elrond was very much aware of who was causing it. However, he was a little preoccupied with the visit of King Thranduil and the upcoming Yuletide celebrations that they were holding to be particularly bothered by it and as long as the trio refrained from causing more trouble than they had done already he wasn't going to waste his precious, precious time trying to figure out what exactly it was that the three were up to now. So he decided to just leave them be. For now.

Two days passed with little change, there was the occasional random burst of odd behaviour throughout the halls and then everything went quiet. Everyone immediately became suspicious, especially as they knew who was behind the recent scattering of abnormal behaviour. Elrond debated whether or not to interrogate the three. Even though the prince and the twins were almost 16 in the eyes of men, they acted like three year olds. By Valar, each trick was engineered to shave a couple of years off his life. He was interrupted by a knock to his door, and a servant informed him that Thranduil was here. Good, he could do with a vent, the king's son had wreaked havoc in his halls as much as anyone else and Legolas and his sons had become a force to be reckoned with. All this no doubt would just make the woodland elf laugh. The insufferable being. He smiled and thanked the servant before donning his circlet and, after giving himself a once-over in the mirror, left to greet his guests. Legolas was already there, warmly embracing his father who returned it fully.

"Ada (father)." Legolas said pulling away. "I hope you had a safe journey?"

"Aye ion nín (my son), I did. How about you, I trust you have enjoyed your stay?" He asked, shooting a quick glance at Elrond and laughing at the exasperated look that was returned.

Thranduil tuned out the majority of his over enthusiastic son's prattle as he was lead to his chambers. /'Oh dear.'/ He thought. /'I'm surprised Elrond hasn't ripped his hair out yet.'/ He smiled at Legolas as the elfling paused for breath, and his son took this as a signal to continue. Oh dear indeed. In truth, the King of Mirkwood was tired. He tried to disguise his yawn but failed miserably when Legoals picked up on it immediately.

"Are you tired Ada? I will let you sleep. We'll catch up later." The younger elf said. Thranduil was suddenly grateful for his son's observatory skills and he kissed Legolas on the forehead before entering his chambers hoping to get at least a little sleep before Elrond fussed over him.

Legolas walked down the corridor, happy to see his father again. He heard rather than saw the twins as he approached them, and he smiled at their attempt to subtly pull him into a nearby alcove.

"Legolas." Erlohir whispered. "We've had an idea."

This idea mainly consisted of hypnotising both of their fathers into believing that they loved each other. All three agreed that it would be hilarious to watch, especially when they were 'released'. Legolas volunteered to hypnotise his father while the twins said that they would do theirs. So later that evening, Legolas sat across from Thranduil. Seeming as his father was tired as it was, relaxing him wasn't hard. He spoke the commands firmly in a voice that he was sure his ada would've been proud of, if he was awake to hear it, and then woke him up slowly. Not knowing that Thranduil had heard every word and had decided to humour his son, Legolas bid his father goodnight before leaving. Thranduil stood up and shook his head. Dear me, what would those three think of next? Assuming that the twins weren't especially gifted in the art of hypnosis either, he poured himself another glass of wine and waited for Elrond to appear.

Thranduil had indeed been correct, the Lord burst through the doors half an hour later, looking as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at what had just occurred. Seeing a rant fast approaching if he didn't do something, he poured his companion a glass of wine and handed it to him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. In three, two, one...

"Can you believe those three?!" Lord Elrond exploded, slamming his glass down on the mantlepiece. It was lucky Thranduil had cleared some of the objects that adorned it otherwise he was sure they would be all over the floor by now. Sighing, he stood opposite him, knowing better than to speak when the Lord was in these moods. "I mean, as if going around hypnotising half of my staff wasn't enough," A snort of laughter escaped Thranduil and he laid his hand over his mouth before he could laugh any more. "What?" Elrond asked, his eyebrows raised. With a small laugh, Thranduil set his glass down on the mantle before waking over to the disgruntled lord and wrapping his arms around him.

"Nothing." He said fondly, a smile on his face as he ran a hand through the brunette's soft hair. "I'm just having trouble believing that they hypnotised your staff. I mean, they're not particularly gifted at it are they?" He asked with a small laugh. This prompted the other to loosen a bit, a laugh escaping him. Suddenly hit by the complete and utter ridiculousness of the situation, they both burst into a fit of hysterical laugher, Thranduil leaning on Elrond, and Elrond leaning on the mantle to keep both of them upright.

"Oh my, what a situation we're in." Elrond said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes once they had both marginally recovered. Looking at each other proved be a bad decision as they both collapsed into laughter once more.

"I don't know," Thranduil said once he had regained his composure "I think we should humour them don't you think?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"How cruel King Thranduil." Elrond joked with a mock gasp, taking a sip of his own drink, sighing at the warming effect the alcohol had on his system.

"I do try my Lord Elrond." He replied sarcastically as he slid gracefully into a nearby chair, the light of the fire bathing him in a golden light. Elrond was struck by how beautiful the elven king looked, the flickering light of the flames accenting his cheekbones and making his hair appear to be made of silken strands of pure gold. He had the overwhelming desire to kiss the elf in front of him. Gently setting down his glass, he knelt down in front of Thranduil and placed a hand on a pale cheek before leaning in to capture those perfect lips with his own. With a contented sigh, Thranduil placed his hand on the back of the lord's neck, knotting his fingers in the soft brown hair. Elrond pulled away slowly, leaning back to admire the elf before him.

"You're beautiful Thranduil." He said softly, moving his hand to brush a strand of hair out of the king's face. Thranduil was glad that the light of the fire did a tremendous job of hiding his blush, and he could feel the heat rising to his face as Elrond spoke. He just smiled lightly before leaning up and kissing him again. Tomorrow they would think of a way to convince the trio and keep their dignities intact, but for now, they were content in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry that I sorta forgot to post this on here... I had posted it on my AO3, but I'd eve identity forgot to do it here... :/** **pter Text**

During the night Thranduil's advisor walked in to check on him, and when he found his king asleep in a chair and Lord Elrond asleep with his head in the king's lap, he only smiled, re-lit the fire that had gone out and picked up the empty glasses and jug before leaving without a word.

When the pair woke, Elrond ached from sleeping on the floor and Thranduil's back hurt from sleeping in a chair, but they were content none the less. The king made a mental note to thank his advisor later on, but right now, he needed to stretch his back. Standing up, he offered Elrond a hand to help him up, and winced when his back cricked at the movement. Elrond made a similar face as his knees and ankles clicked in protest to spending the night on the floor. The couple shared a smile before Elrond spoke.

"Well then meleth nin (my love), how do you propose we handle this situation?" Elrond asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Thranduil smiled.

"I think it's time to give everyone a shock, don't you?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now go change. It won't do you well to be seen in yesterday's clothes now would it?" He said with a smile. "And I'd put money on the fact the those three will be up extra early to keep an eye on us, so we have about ten minutes."

"As you wish." Elrond said, giving his lover a mock bow. Thranduil only laughed and shook his head.

"Out, go on." He laughed.

Later that day Elrond was making his way to dinner, knowing that Thranduil would be there before him. Opening the door to the hall, he saw three eyes stare intently at him. Subtlety definitely wasn't their middle names - and he should know, he named two of them! Looking to his left he saw Arwen, oblivious to what was about to happen. Poor girl. He rolled his eyes internally as he caught Thranduil's eye. The blonde was stood up, so that made things a little easier. They had decided to blatantly ignore each other all day so they would make the trio think that it hadn't worked or that something had gone wrong and they hated each other. They wanted to shock the three even more. He smiled slightly when he saw confused glances being thrown in Elladan's direction as he ignored Thranduil and went to speak to his daughter. After a lengthy yet rather pointless conversation, he picked his moment carefully. As Thranduil locked eyes with him he decided to make his move. With an amused glance from the other, Elrond placed his hand on the back of Thranduil's neck and pulled the him in roughly for a passionate kiss, pushing him up against the pillar they were stood near. Thranduil almost laughed as he heard four sets of cutlery hit the table with a resounding clatter. He pulled away to breathe before slamming his lips back down onto Elrond's, deepening the kiss even further, knotting his hands in the elven lord's hair and moaning, making a point of doing so loud enough for them all to hear, as the lord nibbled on his bottom lip, the moan arousing the brunette a lot more than he would like to admit. They both could feel the shock radiating from all four of them, and once Elrond was sure that he given Thranduil a thoroughly good snog, he pulled away breathlessly before taking the blond's hand and dragging him out of the room, not stopping until they were back in his chambers before they both collapsed onto the bed, howling with laughter.

Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Arwen all sat in shocked silence, blinking owlishly and opening and closing their mouths like fish with the colour drained from their faces. The servants looked worriedly at them before clearing the table and leaving as swiftly as possible, fully intending to inform Lord Elrond about the shocked stupor they seemed to be in. Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas were the first to recover, laughing and high-fiving each other. Arwen on the other hand narrowed her eyes at them.

"What have you done now?" She accused.

"We- we- we hypnotised them to- to- to think that they- were in love!" Elladan howled, his laughter making it almost impossible to speak. Arwen looked at the three in disbelief before dissolving into laughter herself.

"You did what?" She laughed, finding it hard to believe they actually pulled it off. The three elves could only nod, unable to speak. Suddenly she stopped laughing, her face paling once more.

"What?" Legolas asked, all three suddenly serious.

"The servants are going to find Ada." She said. None of them understood where she was going with this. She sighed. "They left. Together." She added, emphasising the word 'together'.

"I don't see why that's a prob- oh. OH." Legolas said realisation dawning on his face. The twins' eyes widened as they suddenly realised what Arwen was hinting at. Suddenly all four were on their feet, chairs scraping against the floor and doors almost flying off their hinges as they sprinted to Thranduil's chambers, almost knocking ten people over on their way. They slowed when the got there, and listened for any sign of movement. They all jumped out of their skin when Thranduil's advisor tapped them on the shoulders.

"Can I help you?" He asked with an amused smile. Legolas, breathlessly replied.

"Have you seen Ada or Lord Elrond?" The prince asked. He smiled. Thranduil had told him earlier of what was happening and he was instructed to play along at all costs. He put on a thoughtful face as if he was trying to remember where he'd last seen them.

"I think both of them were heading to Lord Elrond's chambers." He said. "I don't understand it. They've been ignoring each other all day, and now they're all over each other." He said rather suggestively with a shrug, pushing the door open.

"Thanks!" Legolas shouted as he turned to leave.

"Oh but Legolas." He called, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. "I wouldn't advise you to go in." He said cryptically, knowing full well that they'd understand his meaning soon enough, whether it was because they didn't listen to him or they worked it out on their own. How he hoped it would be the first. As he closed the door, heard one of the twins shout in disgust. Laughing to himself he headed to his own chambers, he decided that he was glad he had agreed to play along.

BREAKLINE

Once the two had stopped laughing, Elrond laid his head on Thranduil's chest.

"What do you say? Shall we scar them for life?" The lord said, looking up at his lover.

"I didn't know you were that dirty meleth nín (my love)." Thranduil said flirtatiously.

"Well," Elrond drawled, "I have you all to myself." He said flirtatiously. Thranduil chuckled and kissed the brunette deeply. Elrond let out a pleasured sigh, and their current problem was soon forgotten.

"Melinyel (I love you)." Thranduil said once he could breathe evenly, leaning up to kiss Elrond gently.

"Ar im le (and I you)." Elrond murmured against the blond's lips. Thranduil kissed him again, long, slow and lovingly, before resting his head back on Elrond's chest as the brunette resumed running his hands through the golden silk that was Thranduil's hair.

Outside, however, was not so peaceful. The twins looked as if they were going to be sick while Legolas and Arwen just sat leaning against the wall, shocked into silence. They had heard everything of the... action that had just occurred in Lord Elrond's room, but - luckily - not what was said beforehand.

"Let's just go to bed." Legolas suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. They all walked to their chambers in silence, the twins with a permanent look of half-shock-half-disgust on their faces and as soon as the door shut, they vowed never to speak of the situation again.

The next morning Thranduil had to turn around and walk out of the room when he saw the state the three elflings were in, clamping a hand over his mouth so that his laughter, or rather the spray of drink that came hand in hand with laughing-with-liquid-in-your-mouth, wouldn't betray his presence. Oh this Elrond had to see. Leaning against the wall and trying not to laugh, he let out an undignified shriek when the Lord of Imladris snuck up behind him. That, however, not only made him unfortunately choke on his drink, but drop his glass, spilling it's contents all over himself. It hit the floor with a loud metallic clink, before the vibrations of it's impact caused the expected ringing noise as it rolled across the floor. They both heard the series of yelps that came from the other room as the noise startled them probably as much as Elrond had surprised Thranduil, and the three younger elves were already walking out to see what the fuss was all about and to see if the king, who was looking for all the world as if he wanted to slap the look of amusement off the elven lord's face, was okay. Elrond, who at present was doubled over and leaning on an unamused Thranduil, attempted to apologise, yet failed miserably. The sight that greeted some of Elrond's staff as they walked down the hall was a fuming, and rather wet, king and a hysterical lord. Used to putting up with the 'terrible trio', as the staff had dubbed them, they only smiled and continued walking.

Thranduil could feel the contents of the goblet making his hair go sticky, and he rolled his eyes as he had to continue supporting Elrond.

"Why thank you, meleth nín. I was going to wash my hair today anyway, and now it seems that I do not need to." Came the sarcastic remark once the lord had recovered. Nobody in the surrounding area missed the use of 'meleth' in the elven kings remark.

"Sorry. I-" Elrond said before laughing again. "Your face-!" He said in between giggles. Thranduil only raised an elegant eyebrow. "Sorry." A cough. "Sorry." He said, still highly amused, as his sons and Legolas appeared in the doorway. Thranduil just shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to bathe by myself then." He whispered nonchalantly into Elrond's ear, making the elven lord shiver, before walking away. This immediately sobered Elrond, who rushed to catch up with the other elf, apologising profusely as he did. Elladan waited until the two were out of earshot, a little curious as to what was said, before catching the attention of a nearby servant, one he knew quite well so he was sure she wouldn't lie to spare the king's dignity.

"What happened Glerwen?" He asked the girl, who still looked a little shocked.

"The king was stood outside, Elladan. Your Ada snuck up on him and startled him. He dropped his goblet." She said as she bent down to pick up the offending object. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked after a moment of silence, fingering the goblet in her hands.

"Come Glerwen, you know us well enough not to have to ask to ask a question." Legolas said.

"Is there something going on between them? Your Ada and my Lord Elrond?" She asked, addressing Legolas but the question was for everyone. The three shared knowing looks, and Glerwen picked up on their wavelength fairly quickly. "If there is, then I'm happy for them." She said, smiling. "Anyway, I have to go. Goodbye!" She said whilst waving, skipping down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Bye!" The three called in unison.

"How long are we going to let this go on for?" Legolas asked after a moment of silence. Erlohir shrugged.

"No idea." He shrugged, leaning against the wall. Well, they'd certainly gotten themselves into quite the predicament...


	3. Chapter 3

h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter Text/span/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The trio decided to wait a week, and by that time news of this decision had reached Thranduil and Elrond thanks to a young serving girl by the name of Glerwen. What the trio didn't know, was that she, and practically everyone else in the whole of Rivendell, were in the loop. After much discussion, they made the decision to pretend to hate each other when the three decided to 'release' them, as Glerwen had put it. So now all they had to do was wait. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long, and after the week had passed, Glerwen had informed them that the elflings decided on to execute their plan in the afternoon so that gave them the entire morning to finalise their own./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Elrond, meleth nín, which glass do you like the best?" Thranduil asked, gesturing to the glasses on a nearby table in Elrond's chambers./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why?" The elven lord asked, raising an amused eyebrow./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Just so I know which ones I may or may not have to throw at you." He replied lightly, picking one up and turning it in his hand before holding it up to inspect it. "Will this one be okay?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes Thranduil meleth, that one will be fine." Elrond laughed, taking the glass out of his lover's hand and setting it back down on the table. "Mmm, I love you." He said before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Thranduil's lips. The pair pulled away when Glerwen burst through the door./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry to interrupt, but they're coming. Get into a compromising position." She said teasingly. Thranduil rolled his eyes and thanked her. With a smirk, he pushed Elrond into a nearby chair and sat on his lap so that he was straddling the brunette. Elrond quickly caught his drift, and knotted his hands in Thranduil's hair and roughly pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They didn't acknowledge the trio when they opened opened the door, or when all three seemed to gasp in unison./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I will never be able to unsee that." Erlohir whimpered, closing his eyes. Legolas awkwardly cleared his throat to get their fathers' attention. Elrond was the first to look up, breaking the kiss to look expectantly at them while Thranduil kissed down his neck. Suddenly speaking was one of the hardest things for him to do./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice level, holding Thranduil's hair in a death grip. He bit back a soft moan as the blond sucked on his pulse point, his grip tightening. Thranduil let out a small noise of discomfort as Elrond tugged on his hair. He pulled away, deciding that unless the three wanted to see Lord Elrond come undone, he should probably stop. He felt the brunette's shaky breath on the back of his neck as he turned to face the trio expectantly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Um, I was um- wondering if um- I could um- speak with you Ada." Legolas stammered. Although it was a statement, it came out like a question./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sure." Thranduil said, placing one last kiss to Elrond's lips before standing and exiting the room with his son. When the door closed, the half elf let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. He was painfully hard, but luckily his robes disguised it well./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What do you want?" He asked his sons as they lingered in the doorway. He tried hard not to sound as irritated as he felt, but by the look on his sons' faces, he'd missed his mark by a mile. Elladan was the first to step forward - well, to be shoved forward. He hesitantly began to take his father out of the 'trance', as the book had put it. Sharing a nervous glance with his brother once he had finished, the two scurried from the room. Picking Legolas up on the way, and they sprinted to the library. Thranduil chuckled as they zoomed past him. With a laugh he opened the door to his lover's chambers, and closed the it behind him. He sighed contentedly as Elrond wrapped his arms around him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm guessing their as bad as un-hypnotising people as they are hypnotising them." Thranduil commented lazily as he turned around in his lover's embrace./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Indeed they are." Elrond said, kissing the blond gently. "Come on, I have you all to myself until these three decide to come and find us." He said suggestively, leading the smirking Thranduil by the hand to his bed./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Meanwhile, the trio were briefing Glerwen on what had just occurred. She feigned surprise in all the right places, and conveyed her ignorance well. With a laugh, she left the three and hurried down to the kitchens to share this new piece of golden information, warning the staff that they might have to pick up a couple of broken glasses during the course of the evening. She had agreed to give Thranduil and Elrond at least fifteen minutes warning prior to when the trio would make their way to find them. There was no way she was missing this, and the pair had been kind enough to grant her a front row seat./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The rest of the afternoon came and went, and soon it was time for the twins and Legolas to make their way to to dinning hall along with everyone else. When they walked in, Thranduil and Elrond were curiously missing. Glancing nervously at each other, they sat down and began to eat. After awhile, Erlohir began to tap his fork against the table before being silenced by his brother. Taking this as her queue, Glerwen stepped in./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You alright?" She asked, her face the picture of concern. When her only response were a series of mumbled yeses, she managed to squeeze it out of of them and urged them to find their fathers when they had finished eating. Slipping out of the room, she sprinted to Elrond's chambers, adrenaline and excitement pumping through her veins. She knocked on the door before pushing it open. Both elves turned to look at her expectantly. "They're probably not too far away." She said, leaning against the door frame. "I'll tell you when they're close." The both nodded their agreement before positioning themselves. When Glerwen entered and gave them a thumbs up, Thranduil was sat in Elrond's chair, his feet on the table in front of him. The half-elf was standing directly opposite him, leaning on the table, his hair falling in front of his face./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And that was where they were when Legolas and the twins entered, Thranduil nonchalantly turning a letter opener in his hands while Elrond glared at him. The elvenking let out a long-suffering sigh, his sapphire eyes glinting with mirth. His counterpart however, radiated suppressed anger. Elrond must have said something that only Thranduil had heard, for in one fluid movement, the king was standing and the letter opener was imbedded in the door opposite. Legolas had to duck to avoid the path of the offending object, suddenly wary of his father's anger./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""How dare you." Thranduil said icily, and Elrohir decided that this, this low statement, was worse than when his father would shout. He wished his father would shout, that Thranduil would shout, but the silence was much, much worse, and he could only think; 'What have we done?'. His attention was torn from them momentarily when Glerwen entered, and the three watched as sheflinched at the atmosphere of the room. Everyone's attention snapped back to the two older elves as Thranduil backed Elrond against a wall, his normally bright sapphire eyes almost black in appearance. Somehow his hand had found its way around the elven lords neck, a look of mocking gracing his beautiful features. Three of the others stepped forward in Elrond's defence, yet too scared to do anything./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So beautiful, for a half-breed." Thranduil mocked, his other hand brushing Elrond's cheek. His soft grip on the lord's neck and his apologetic glance belied his statement, trying desperately to convey that he was sorry and he didn't mean it, that he loved him. Elrond reached up and grasped Thranduil's wrist his loose grip saying that it was okay, he knew, he understood and loved him too./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey!" The Elladan shouted, taking a step forward./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Your blood is as filthy as your mouth /meleth/." Thranduil spat. "I'm sorry." He whispered so only Elrond could hear. With one, quick, movement Thranduil pushed Elrond forward so sharply the elven lord stumbled and fell. Glerwen took this as her cue, and herded the younger elves out of the door. On her way out, she turned and smiled reassuringly at the two, giving a quick thumbs up before closing the door./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh Valar, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Thranduil asked, dropping to his knees next to his lover, his concerned gaze sweeping over him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm fine." Elrond said, sitting up. "Thranduil, I'm fine, it's fine. Seriously. Stop worrying."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But what if I hurt you. Did I?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly. Elrond realised that he wasn't talking about physical injuries anymore. He wanted to know if his words had hurt him. Elrond shook his head. No, they didn't./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No, now stop worrying. It's not good for you." He reassured, moving so that their knees were touching. He sighed. Thranduil still wasn't looking him in the eyes. He placed his hand under the blond's chin and pulled him in for a soft kiss. It was long and sweet, and he felt him relax under his touch, the tension draining from his body./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry. Stopping with the worrying." Thranduil said against Elrond's lips just before the brunette pulled him in for a hug./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So, do you think they believed us?" Elrond asked when they pulled away, a smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his brown eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"BREAKILNE/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""They hate each other." Elladan wailed as soon as they were in his chambers. Legolas was sat on the bed, his brother was pacing and Glerwen was leaning casually against the unclosed door./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are we going to do?" Legolas asked./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I have no idea." Elrohir said defeatedly. Glerwen rolled her eyes. These three were as much fun as dwarves at parties. And that wasn't very fun at all./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm going to check on those two. Just to make sure they haven't killed each other yet." She said before leaving, the door closing behind her. Hopefully, they would be a better source of entertainment./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week had passed since that eventful day, and quite frankly, Elrond, Thranduil and Glerwen had had just about enough of moping elves. Elladan, Erlohir and Legolas had moped around for four days before throwing themselves headlong into a full blown sulk. Glerwen had managed to convince them to go and talk to their parents, making sure both parties knew exactly when they were to arrive. Feeling slightly nervous, the three made their way to their fathers' - who were presently sat, glass in hand, in Elrond's room waiting for them to show up - rooms, deciding to start with the twins' Adar.

"They're taking their time aren't they?" Thranduil asked, putting his wine glass down on a nearby table. Thranduil and Elrond were sat next each other while Glerwen stood at a respectful distance behind them, the evening sunlight streaming in through the open window, its heat being carried by the soft breeze. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and Legolas' hurried shushing could be heard through the door.

"I might be wrong, but I think someone's just broken something." Glerwen stated, trying hard not to laugh.

"Probably Elladan." The Elrond shrugged, fighting to keep a smile off his face. They fell silent as a voice carried through the door. Again it was Legolas.

"What are we going to say?"

"I don't know?!" Another replied, probably Erlohir.

"Well we can't just go in and say; oh hi Ada, by the way, Elladan, Erlohir and I hypnotised you so that you'd fall in love with Lord Elrond, but now you hate each other sorry, okay bye." Legolas' - loud - whispered sarcastic reply almost made Thranduil spit out his wine. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the resulting spray, and fought to swallow without choking. Both Elrond and Glerwen unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, and Thranduil's weak attempt at a glare made them laugh even harder. Luckily, they had recovered by the the time the three hade plucked up enough courage to knock on the door. It opened with a soft creak, and they were graced with their sheepish children. Legolas shot his father a nervous smile, but it dropped as his Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"Can we help you?" He asked expectantly. This, he wanted to hear.

"Um... So you know how...um...you two were...you know?" Elladan asked, picking at his sleeve.

"No ion nín, I do not know." Elrond said, wanting to hear his son say it.

"SoyouknowhowwehypnotisedyoutofallinlovewithKingThranduil?" He rushed out, the words tumbling from his mouth as his eyes found a particularly interesting spot on the floor.

"Sorry, what was that?" Elrond asked, shooting a sidelong glance at Thranduil, who was trying valiantly not to laugh. He heard Glerwen's muffled snort of laughter from behind him and bit the inside of his lip to stop a laugh of his own from escaping. This was much better than they'd hoped for. Elladan shot a pleading look at his brother.

"So you know...um...how we...hypnotised you to...um..." Erlohir said, looking for all the world as if he wanted to melt into the floor. Elrond raised a brow, signalling for his son to continue. "Oh Valar, to...to fallinlovewithKingThranduil?"

"Well, um, please don't kill eachother." Elladan pleaded.

"Or us." Erlohir added.

"We're...um...Ada?" Legolas said. Elrond looked at Thranduil, who was shaking with silent laugher, and he couldn't keep a straight face. He dissolved into laughter and Thranduil had to set his glass down to avoid spilling its contents while Glerwen had to lean against the wall to keep standing. One look at the trio's confused faces and they were off again, and Elrond had to lean on Thranduil to keep himself upright.

"Your faces!" Glerwen howled as Thranduil struggled to breathe.

"What?" The three said in unison, identical looks of confusion gracing their features.

"We were never- you didn't-" Elrond tried to say, but he was laughing too hard to speak. The twins blinked.

"Sit down." Glerwen said, still laughing. She pulled up four chairs and they all sat down. By then, Thranduil and Elrond had recovered enough to speak.

"Who's idea was this whole thing anyway?" Elrond asked. Glerwen rolled her eyes as Legolas and Erlohir immediately pointed at Elladan.

"So quick to blame?" Thranduil asked. Legolas sighed with relief. His father didn't seem to be angry. He was not out of trouble yet, and by the look of mischief that sparkled in his father's eyes, he knew that this would be an extremely uncomfortable conversation. Sighing inwardly, he sank back into his seat.

Well, they had certainly brought this upon themselves.

Actions

↑ Top

Add To Collections

Bookmark

Comments (33)


End file.
